Vengeance
by The Shadow Flash
Summary: Takes place 10 years after Inheritance. The Riders are in full swing, but a certain person wants vengeance... I put myself in this story, but I won't be appearing for a while. Eragon X Arya, Nasuada X Murtagh, Firnen X Saphira Rated T for violence later on.


Vengeance

A/N: This is my first story, so it probably will suck. R&R, please! This is sequel to Inheritance, ten years later. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Otherwise, Roran would be dual-wielding pistols and going Rambo.

Chapter 1: Carvahall 2.0

"Ismira!" Katrina shouts, waking me from my fantasyland of having my own dragon. I rub my eyes sleepily, not wanting to leave the comfortable, warm recesses of my large bed. And just when I was in a good dream! I mean, if you call a good dream bonding with an awesome dragon whose flames were equal to that of 100 dragons.

You see, I yearn to be a Dragon Rider. I would have a stark-white dragon if I could choose, and I would call it Cloudy. My dream was a fantasy that I often dream about. It was about me sword fighting through some evil people and then my stark-white dragon swoops out of nowhere and massacres them. But then Mother called me out, shooting me like a fireball through at least 8 levels of Dreamscape.

The door to my room bursts open. "Ismira Katrinasdaughter, do you have ANY sense of manners? I call you down, and you're still here lollygagging. Let's go!" My mother, Katrina, is not one to mess with. After the war against Galbatorix, she wanted to raise a family without having to deal with things like being kidnapped by the Ra'zac and being thrown into Helgrind.

I inherited my mother's flaming hair, nose, and mouth, but my eyes are coffee brown like my father's. I'm a bit shorter than the other children, but I make up for it in speed and strength. Once, I outran five 13-year-old boys in a foot race. From then on, I was known as the Queen of Speed.

"Yes, Mother." I drag myself to the dining room that Nasuada, the queen of Alagaesia, had made for our family. All because my father swung the hammer a few thousand times, and they get a mansion. Not like I was complaining or anything, but really? I had thought that Roran was like a mini-Brom who helped assassinate Galbatorix 10 years ago. Not some lame guy who hit guys on the head and everyone's like "Oh, Roran!"

After the War of Alagaesia, my mother and father moved back into Palancar Valley with the rest of the Carvahall folks, and they rebuilt Carvahall. I have to say, it was quite a feat, especially since they did it in 2 years.

Carvahall was divided into 5 sections: the mining district, the metalwork district, the farming district, the warfare camp, and then the residential district. The five districts were overlooked by castle in the workings, on the big bald-topped hill. The castle was going to be a huge, stone citadel that the villagers could retreat into if attacked.

The mining district had at least 10 different mines, which would haul out tons of iron. Rarely did the miners ever strike gold, so whenever they got some, it was a big deal. The mines spit out lumps of metals as they did their job and loaded the storage area with ores. That's why the metalwork district was to the east to the mines. The clean the ores and send them over to Horst's forge, where Horst's family masterfully crafted swords, spears, and daggers for Carvahall's weaponry. The last time they counted the amount of weapons we possess numbered around 40,000 or so. The farming district was located south of the mining district, and it was responsible for the crops, which we trade for foreign goods such as spices or rare weaponry. Carvahall specialize in crops such as wheat and vegetables such as spinach and cucumber. The warfare camp was south of the metalwork district, where everyone who was willing would train to become warriors under the watchful eye of my father. Some people stayed there all day and night there, so there were tents erected. Then, in the center of Carvahall, is where Morn and Tara's tavern is, as well as all the houses. Carvahall is surrounded by a stone wall with watchtowers so we can sleep easy.

I grab a comb and run it through my hair quickly, then sprint downstairs.

I plop down into my comfy chair. "Mmmm! Smells good, Mother. What is it?"

Katrina flashes a secretive grin and sets the plates down on the mahogany table where my father and I have races to see who can eat the most.

"So, what's for breakfast?" my father, Roran asks.

My mother chuckles at the question. "Birgit traded this bard some spinach for these wonderful things called pancakes. She had me try a bit with some maple syrup, and it tasted as if heaven came down to earth. Headed to the camp?"

My father nods. "Yes," he says, "but I'll be back early today, okay?" He kisses Mother on the forehead and rushes out the door.

Mother sighs. "Well, at least you can try the pancakes."

I stab the fork into the pancake, wanting to experience the taste myself. As my taste buds register the taste, I hear a bell ringing.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Today's Dragon Day!" Katrina exclaims. "Here, put this on."

I take the dress and hurriedly put it on. I hear my best friend Lily knocking on our stone door. I open the door and dash towards the town fountain in hopes that this year, a dragon would choose me.


End file.
